


Takeout

by WrittenEnds



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, chloe being a disorganised mess, they're both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenEnds/pseuds/WrittenEnds
Summary: Chloe convinces Nadine to have those drinks with her.





	Takeout

It had been a couple of weeks since the trip to India, and Chloe was not going to let Nadine get out of going for drinks with her. Truth be told, she had not been able to get Nadine off of her mind ever since they last left each other, so much so that it was becoming rather inconvenient. She knew it was messy to get involved with partners, usually she would find a way to get around it, but this time felt different to Chloe.

She was never the nervous type, always composed and on her game. Around Nadine, however, Chloe could not seem to get a word out straight. She chuckled, _how ironic_.

Nadine was due to be over at her house in just under half an hour, and Chloe was busy tidying things away in an effort to make the place look somewhat haphazardly put together. A groan filled her throat when she turned into the kitchen and saw the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink, and she wondered why she had not prepared any earlier for this.

She was half dressed when she heard her doorbell ring, thirteen minutes before she was expecting it to. _Fucking hell, why does she always insist on being early?_ Chloe had one shoe on and unbuttoned jeans when she hobbled over to the front door, peering out to find Nadine with a sleeveless shirt on. She swallowed dryly before she unlocked the door.

"Frazer—" Nadine stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed that the woman before her was topless and had her jeans undone, "Am I early?"

"Only about ten minutes too early, love," Chloe smiled despite herself, gesturing for Nadine to come inside.

"You were going to get ready in ten minutes?" Nadine glanced over her and chuckled disbelievingly, there was no way that Chloe would have managed to be ready in that space of time, considering she was invariably late to any and every event. 

"You'd be surprised what I can do," she said, smirking slightly, "Take a seat on my couch or something, I'll only be a few more minutes."

Nadine nodded, laughing to herself again as she sat down on the couch, while Chloe dashed upstairs hurriedly. Once in her room, she flung open her wardrobe doors and bit her lip, skirting her eyes over her clothes quickly, searching for something to wear. _Oh God, I have nothing to wear_. She panicked. For all the clothing that she appeared to own, she could not seem to find anything that suited. 

Finally settling on a dark black top, Chloe dressed and gave herself a once over in her mirror before going down to see Nadine again. When she reached the ground she was breathless. 

"See? Barely ten minutes," Chloe said.

"That was twenty," Nadine corrected, seemingly amused by the situation, and not instead bothered. 

"You were counting?"

"I'm hungry, I was waiting for food," Nadine said, brushing off Chloe's flirting. 

"Ah shit, yes, food," her mind drifted back to the pile of dirty dishes in her kitchen and she pursed her lips, "How does takeout sound?"

"Frazer, you are really unprepared, did you even remember that you invited me over for drinks?" Nadine laughed, the sight of Chloe in such a mess was a new experience entirely for her. She had never seen the woman so stressed out before, it was entertaining.

"Yes, of course, I just, you know I leave things to the last minute," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Remind me why I'm here for drinks again?"

"You were going to tell me about you and Asav, you agreed," Chloe said, slightly distorting what had actually happened.

"I don't think I did agree," Nadine raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sure you did, love," Chloe said, mock thinking back to their conversation in India, "No, yeah you definitely said: 'Chloe, I would love to talk about Asav with you over drinks sometime, did I mention you're really attractive—'"

"That is not how that conversation went down," Nadine defended herself. 

"Okay but you definitely think I'm attractive," Chloe teased.

"I need a drink," she rolled her eyes. Nadine was never usually one to drink, but she figured tonight she was going to need the extra help, especially seeing as Chloe was probably going to keep flirting for the rest of the night, and she didn't know if she could keep her composure without a couple of shots in her system.

"That painful, am I?" she asked, moving to grab two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"Something like that," Nadine said, taking the bottle from Chloe as soon as it had been uncapped and taking a long swig from it. Nadine was not about to admit that she actually enjoyed her partner's company, the whole ordeal would be far too mortifying of an experience.

"I can order us pizza?"

Nadine shook her head, "Brings back bad memories of cracked ribs and Sam Drake, I don't know when I'll be able to have another slice again without thinking about either of those two things."

"Okay, I'm getting Chinese then," they were both laughing, although Chloe didn't find Sam too painful, she knew exactly how Nadine felt about him.

"Sounds good."

"Now tell me about Asav," Chloe pried, sitting herself down beside Nadine once she had placed both of their orders. 

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"I'm curious," Chloe said, breathing deeply, there was no way back now, "As to what kind of men you're into."

"I'm not," Nadine scoffed, drinking again from her beer, before noticing the slight confusion playing on Chloe's face. "Into men."

"They're not really for me either," this made Nadine's stomach jolt and her cheeks grow warm, but she told herself it was the alcohol. "So why'd you do it? Why were you with Asav?"

"I had to get my bearings, he seemed like a good place to start, and he was, how do I put this, easily persuaded," she answered. "Men can't seem to think with their brains for more than one minute when they're around me."

_And nor can I_ , thought Chloe. 

"Mmm, I can't say I blame him," the words had left Chloe's mouth before she'd had the chance to stop them. Alcohol seemed to always removed any kind of filter for her words, and most of her thoughts came out unintentionally when drunk. 

The air between them grew thick and both women were finding it hard to breathe regularly. Chloe inched closer so that her body was almost touching Nadine's. They sat silently for a few moments, moments that felt like they lasted an age. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the feelings Chloe had been shoving away, but time seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly.

"Fuck it," Chloe finally said, leaning in to kiss Nadine. Nadine didn't appear to be taken aback, reciprocating Chloe's advances almost immediately, drawing her body closer to her. Chloe was now on top of Nadine, legs straddling her hips, as she deepened their kiss, eliciting a moan from her partner. They grew more desperate, more clumsy, teeth and tongue clashing in an effort to just get closer to each other. 

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Shit, delivery," Chloe said. 

"We can eat later."

Chloe nodded, later sounded good. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chloe/Nadine fic, and I just had to write for them after playing the Lost Legacy. They're gay and in love.


End file.
